


Sweaters And Scarves

by lowlifetheory



Series: Christmas Collection [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweaters and Scarves requested by Omega696, Isaac/Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaters And Scarves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omega696](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/gifts).



Isaac's shivering by the time he gets through the door of the apartment he shares with Derek. Honestly, the myth about werewolves being warmer than other supernatural beings is just that, a myth. Sure his core is warm, and he could survive the winter that way, and his body will heal almost anything, but he still feels the cold. He always has been sensitive to cold. Cash is an issue, sure he does a few hours at the Vets on a Sunday morning, and he does odd jobs around the neighbourhood, but he depends on Derek for everything else, food, shelter and the clothing he already has on his back, asking for more just doesn't feel right. 

The apartment's warm. The television is on and Isaac can hear the hum of the oven. Derek's sitting on the sofa with his feet resting on the coffee table, ankles crossed, sipping a beer. 'Hey,' Isaac calls out in greeting. 

'There's a lasagne in the oven. Allison made it.' Derek calls from his place on the couch. Isaac bets Allison made the garlic bread and dice fries that are there too. There's even a small salad bowl that doesn't look like Derek's work. Derek's idea of a meal is bread and meat with sauce and butter.

'Cool.' Isaac said going back into the living room. He can hear the shower water running, so he has to wait his turn. He joins Derek, and despite the heat the memory of the cold forces a shiver down his spine. His leather jacket isn't cutting it, especially as tiny flakes of snow were falling on his way home from college. 

Ten minutes later Peter appears, hair damp from the shower and pokes his head around the door. 'Grub's up.' 

XXX

Something hitting his window alerts Isaac that there's someone outside. He knows instantly that a werewolf's behind it, the apartment is on the fifth floor, no one could make that shot. He wonders if it's Boyd or Erica not wanting to disturb Derek or Peter. Sighing he gets out of bed and pulls his thin hoodie on, tracking to the front door. When he opens it there's nothing there except for a roughly wrapped parcel. He lifts the red wrapping paper, and examines the card. It's in writing he doesn't recognise, and it reads Isaac, you have to open me before Christmas, you'll need me.

He goes back inside and tears through the paper. There's a navy knit sweater inside, roll neck and long, long enough to cover his own lanky frame. He turns it around, smiles at the snowflakes covering it, and takes it to his room. 

XXX

'Nice sweater.' Derek smirkes over his breakfast next morning. 

Isaac shrugs while Melissa passes him and pats his shoulder. 'Don't mind him, he's jealous.' She says. Isaac can scent the tiredness rolling off her. She doesn't usually stay here after a nightshift unless it was particularly gruelling shift or she lost a patient. There's a hint of sadness about her that has Isaac smiling warmly at her, he knows losing someone is hard no matter who they are. 

'I think it's cute.' Peter says as he steps into the room, pausing to drop a kiss on Melissa's lips. 'Where did it come from?'

'I have no idea?' Isaac says, scenting it again but all he can gather is warmth and spice. It's like no scent he knows. 

Derek rolls his eyes but Isaac steps closer and offers up the material. Derek's grunt tells Isaac he has no idea either. 

XXX

It's snowing in earnest now, and college has been out for a week. It's Christmas Eve, and the pack is gathered in the apartment for a party. Everyone's so happy and jolly, laughing and joking around, poking the gifts underneath the tree and Isaac just feels...alone. He knows these people are his friends, and he loves them dearly, but he just wants to be somewhere else. He slips his jacket on over his sweater and heads downtairs into the snow. It's quiet, there's very little traffic and anyone who has any common sense is inside. Isaac walks a little ways, heading towards the old town park, and behind it, the graveyard. He doesn't go that far of course, he won't go there, he'll just breath in the cold air and just be. 

It isn't long before he starts shivering. Peter had tossed him a pair of gloves last week when they were hunting through the woods for holly so Melissa could make decorations, but he still feels the chills on his neck. 

He barely notices the noise from behind until it's too late, until there's a body behind him. He whirls, hands held up defensively, but Scott's smiling back at him. Isaac can't understand how the snow can rest in Scott's hair, catch on his eyelashes because his eyes are warm enough to melt everything around them. 

'You startled me.' Isaac says, and Scott beams proudly. 

'Been following you for a while now.' Scott says. He's holding something in his hand, a gift, wrapped in the same red paper his sweater was in. 'I thought you might want this.'

Isaac looks down at the parcel, tape everywhere and a little bow stuck on haphazardly. 'Is this for me?'

'Yeah,' Scott's breath mists around them as he passes the parcel to Isaac. Isaac opens it, carefully putting the paper into a deep pocket in his jacket. It's a scarf, dark blue, made of thick wool. 

'I-thank you.' Isaac says. 

'What's wrong?' Scott forwns, ducking to catch Isaac's eye.

'It's silly.' Isaac shakes his head, watching the ice fall from his hair.

'Tell me.' Scott probes. 

'I have nothing to open from you tomorrow morning.' Isaac's voice is quiet. Scott surprises him by wrapping the scarf around his neck and pulling him close to his face. Scott barely brushes his lips over Isaac's before pulling back slightly and looking apprehensive. 

'How about you unwrap me instead?' Scott bites his lip. Isaac smiles and leans in for another one of those melting kisses, and Scott complies. Somehow the scarf ends up around both their necks.


End file.
